Temptation
by EverLastingXLove
Summary: Aro is very tempted by Bella's scent and is starting to fall in love with her but she's with Edward what will Aro do to make Bella his? I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!
1. In love with Bella?

As Bella nervously clung to Edward as they walked into the room where the Volturi sat eagerly waiting to meet Edward's mate. Bella looked up at a tall man with long black hair, Milky red eyes, and translucently white skin it looked very delicate Bella had the strange urge to touch his cheek to see if it was as soft as Edward's or Alice's. He stepped down from his throne and smiled at Bella.

"Hello I'm Aro" he said in a feather like voice.

"Leave her out of this" Edward growled.

"I wish her no harm I would just like to have her name" he smiled.

"B-Bella" she stuttered nervously.

"Bella? Your name fits you….your name means lovely" he grinned.

Bella blushed and Edward pushed her behind him a bit more.

"Now that this is settled may we go?" Edward asked.

"Oh please stay for a while…. I wish to get more acquainted with your human" Aro said as he held out his hand toward Bella.

"May I?"

Bella looked up at Edward hopelessly confused and Edward nodded. Bella took a breath and slowly placed her hand in his smooth cold one. Aro grinned and pulled her closes to him and breathed in deeply.

"Interesting I see nothing" Aro said sadly as he released Bella's hand.

"La tua cantante" he whispered.

Bella shivered when she felt his cold sweet breath on her skin.

"How can you stand to be so close to her?" Aro asked Edward in amazement.

"It's not without difficulty" Edward whispered.

Then Aro's gaze moved to Bella's he inhaled deeply again and smiled at her.

"Ii suo sangue canta pre me, otre ….. I've never felt anything like it before" Aro said as he looked at Bella's lips and smirked.

"Posso bacio Bella... Just once" Aro asked Edward with curiosity burning in his red eyes.

Edward looked uncomfortable then he looked at Bella with sad eyes.

"Fine" Edward said coldly.

Aro smiled at Bella and she backed away a bit she had no idea what was going on. Aro lightly caressed her cheek and Bella jumped from the coldness. Then Aro pressed his cold lips onto Bella's warm ones. Aro kissed Bella intensely Bella didn't know what to do so unthinkingly she wrapped her arms around his waist. After Aro released Bella from his stone grip she stumbled backwards a bit and her face turned bright red.

"May we leave now?" Edward asked in a vicious snarling voice.

"Yes….you may go….just make sure to turn her...soon" Aro whispered his eyes never leavening Bella.

Then Aro stroked Bella's cheek again his face getting dangerously close to hers.

"You shall make for an intriguing immortal…Isabella" he whispered as he released her.

"Go now ….. Please come again my friends!" Aro called.

As Edward grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her out the doors she turned around and seen Aro smiling at her.

Then Aro turned to his fellow Volturi members and smiled.

"Aro what was that about?" Marcus asked in a disapproving tone.

"I was simply curious" Aro sighed as he sat back down.

"Yes but that was highly inappropriate!" Caius sneered.

Aro laughed and ignored Caius's comment.

"Are you in love with the human?" Marcus asked.

"In love with Bella? In amore con Bella…..forse" Aro chuckled.

"What?" Jane shrieked. "How can you possibly say you might be in love with that….that stupid human?" she growled.

"Be calm sister" Alec whispered as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"It's just an experiment Jane….no need to worry" Aro whispered.


	2. Immortality

For days all Aro could think about was Bella and her delicious scent.

"Aro the tourist will be here soon" Marcus informed Aro.

"I'm not that hungry…you may go with out me" Aro whispered.

"Master you haven't eating for days….is everything alright?" Jane asked.

"Yes everything is ….fine…thank you my dear"

"Jane, Alec Felix will you do me a small favor?" Aro asked.

"Anything master" Jane smiled.

"Go to Forks….and bring Bella to me….just Bella….and make sure she is alone before you take her" Aro ordered.

"But Master" Jane growled.

Aro raised an eyebrow at her and tilted his head.

"Yes Jane?"

"I'm mean….very well" she whispered and she and the others disappeared.

When Jane, Alec, and Felix finally reached Forks they watched Bella's every move. Once they thought she was alone Alec jumped threw her window. Alec cautiously looked around for Edward or any other vampires but he only sensed Bella's presences when he came down stairs he saw Bella sitting at the table talking on her cell phone.

"Yea dad said I'm grounded for life…." She sighed.

Alec listened closely to see who she was talking to but the voice was of someone he didn't recognize.

"If you're grounded then why are you allowed to call me?" the deep voice asked.

"Because he likes you ….he thinks I should date you not Edward" Bella frowned.

"Well I agree with him there…. I'm way better for you than that stupid leech"

"Whatever bye Jake" she grumbled as she hung up the phone.

Then Alec grew tired of watching her and he quickly walked behind her with vampire speed and before Bella could realize there was someone behind her Alec covered her mouth and pulled her out of her house. Bella tried to scream and scratch at his hands but he wouldn't let her go. Bella didn't know who was doing this to her until she saw Jane and Felix.

"Don't fret we don't wish to harm you" Alec whispered.

"You won't get away with this! Wait till Edward find out!" she hissed.

Felix chuckled and threw her over his shoulder and they started to run. Naturally Bella pressed herself closer to Felix because of the intense speed they were running at. Felix had a hard time controlling his thirst all the way to Italy but he managed. Once they got to their home Felix dropped Bella and Alec pulled her in by the wrist once they got into the main room Aro smiled gently at them.

"Excellent! Thank you Alec, Jane, Felix" Aro smiled.

"W-what do you want from me?" Bella asked nervously.

"I would like you to stay here with me" Aro grinned.

"Stay here…..with you?" Bella whispered.

"Yes…"

"W-what makes you think I'll stay with you?" Bella said angrily.

"I have my ways….in fact I have something you want" Aro chuckled.

"What is it?"

Then Aro got dangerously close to her face again.

"I can give you immortality something Edward would never do" Aro smiled as he caressed her cheek.

Bella was hypnotized by his milky red eyes burning into hers.

"I will only give that to you….if you'll stay with me"

"I can't stay here…..what about my dad or Edward?" Bella whispered.

"Forget about them my dear…all that matter's is you're here by my side" Aro whispered as he gently placed his cold lips on her's. Bella unthinkingly wrapped her arms around his neck.

"So will you stay Bella? …..Si prega di?" Aro smiled.

"Y-yes" Bella whispered still in a daze.

"Excellent! Felix take her up to my chambers!" Aro ordered.

"Yes Master" Felix nodded as he led Bella to Aro's room.

Once they got there Felix pushed Bella in and locked the door, Bella nervously paced back in forth for a while _Edward…come and save me please!_ She thought. Then her legs finally grew tired of pacing and she sat on a big soft bed with silk sheets _what is going to happen to me? And what is this strange feeling I get every time I'm in Aro's presences? _Bella frowned. Then she door finally opened revealing Aro's beautiful, pale, cherry face.

"Hello Bella" he said in a feather like voice and gently closed the door behind him. "Are you ready?" Aro asked as he stepped closer.

"R-ready for w-what?" Bella stuttered.

"For immortality" Aro whispered as he pressed his lips against her cheek. "Ii mio cantante"

"Please stop I want Edward to turn me into a vampire" Bella sobbed.

"But I love you more than he dose" Aro growled.

"Y-you love me?" Bella whispered in shock _how can this be?_

"Yes ever since I first laid eyes on you and your scent it drove me insane…. I have never felt this was about a human before!" Aro said as he stared at Bella lovingly.

"I can give you more than he can! I can give you power, I can give your royalty, I can give you immortality, and more importantly I can give you more love than you can ever imagine! So please stay with me!" Aro said with a serious expression.

Bella thought for a moment then she took a deep nervous breath. "Change me" she whispered.

Aro smirked that gorgeous smirk of his and pulled her long brown hair away from her neck and kissed her tenderly. Then Bella felt a sharp pain in her neck and then an agonizing pain ripped threw her body. Aro watched silently and held Bella's hand in his. Three days have past and Bella hasn't woken up then Aro leaned over to her and whispered.

"Bella….il mio amore…"

Then he felt Bella's grip tighten in his hand and her eyes flung open and they were bright red. Bella looked around she could see every crack and splinter in the wall she could even she rainbow colored rays of light and she could hear conversations threw out the house and car's all the way outside.

"Are you hungry my love?" Aro asked.

Bella nodded and sat up.

"Wonderful the tourist's will arrive soon" he smiled as he brushed her hair away from her face. "Oh I can not wait for the other's to see you! You turned out so perfect!" Aro said then he looked at Bella's hand curiously.

"May I?"

Bella nodded and held her hand out to him. Aro took it and held it close to his chest and concentrated intently. Then he let go of her hand and looked with curiosity.

"Still I can not see anything…." Aro frowned. "Ah well shall we?" Aro grinned as he pulled Bella down stairs to the others.

"Aro…how did the transformation go?" Marcus asked.

"Wonderfully please welcome Isabella Volturi she is no longer the frail Bella Swan" Aro grinned as Bella walked toward them.

"Interesting" Caius whispered.

"Oh I smell dinner coming this way….come Bella stand by me" Aro said.

Bella nodded and stood by Aro as he sat in this throne. Then a group of tourists walked in.

"Hello my lovely guest's I'm Aro Volturi! It is wonderful to meet you all" Aro smiled a she touched every one of the guest's hands.

Then Aro started to pace back in forth.

"I'm glad you came to tour our lovely home….because I'm afraid this will be the last tour you will ever take because you see…you are our dinner" Aro hissed.

Then all the vampires in the room pounced on the humans and started to rip them apart but no drop of blood was spilled on the Volturi member's clothes well except for Bella since this was her first meal. Aro turned to her a chuckled.

"You're a vicious one aren't you? Oh and your clothes are stained…. I'll get you some clean clothes…Jane!" Aro called.

"Yes master?"

"Please take Bella and get her into some clean clothes" Aro smiled.

"Yes master" Jane nodded as she pulled Bella upstairs.


	3. I'm sorry Edward

Once Jane and Bella got up stairs Jane rummaged threw her draws and threw a dress at her and stormed out of the room.

"Thank you Jane" Bella said in a bell like voice.

"Yea whatever" Jane hissed as she waited outside.

After Bella was dressed she opened the door and saw Jane waiting for her.

"Jane…why do you hate me?" Bella asked curiously.

"I don't hate you…. I envy you…I'm jealous of you" Jane confessed.

"You're jealous of me? But why your smart, beautiful, and you have a wonderful gift"

"Because Aro is paying all his attention on you…and everyone else thinks your so fascinating….every since Aro first turned me I had a strong attraction to him….but everyone either hates me or fears me and they think of me as a child because I'm forever fourteen" Jane said.

"I don't fear you Jane nor do I hate you" Bella smiled.

"Thank you…come Aro is waiting" Jane said as she pulled Bella down stairs.

Meanwhile at the Cullen's house Edward was pacing around Carlisle's study.

"I hope she alright" Edward whispered.

"Calm down son I'm sure she's fine" Carlisle reassured Edward.

Then Edward turned to Emmett in disgust.

"Can you please keep your thoughts to yourself Emmett?" Edward snarled.

"Oh yea sorry bro" Emmett whispered.

Then Alice's expressions turned blank.

"Alice? What is it what do you see?" Edward asked.

"The….Volturi….Bella is with them! And she's alright….but I can't see her that well it's a bit blurry" Alice frowned.

"I'm going to Italy!" Edward said but Carlisle stopped him.

"Wait son you have to take someone with you….you can't face them alone"

"If you like Jasper and I can go with you" Alice said as she held onto Jasper's arm.

"No Alice I think I better go with him…..I know the Volturi better than anyone" Carlisle said.

"Ok let's hurry" Edward said as he and Carlisle rushed out the door.

Back in Italy Bella walked down stairs and Aro stared at her lovingly.

"Oh Bella that dress looks beautiful on you" Aro grinned as he walked up to her.

"Thank you" Bella whispered _if I was still human I would be blushing_ Bella thought as she looked down at the old Victorian dress she was wearing.

Then Aro kissed her on the cheek.

"Simply perfect"

Then Bella looked up at him curiously and smirked.

"I love you Aro" Bella whispered.

Aro looked down at her confused then his lips formed a smile.

"Really now? Have you made your decision?" Aro asked.

"Yes I have…. I wish to remain here in Italy with you and the others" Bella said confidently. _ But do I still love Edward?_ Bella thought.

"If that is what you wish my dear…" Aro smiled then his lips touched her ear. "I love you Isabella" he whispered.

Bella smiled and pressed her lips against Aro's. Then for the rest of the day Bella listened to stories about how Marcus, Caius, Jane and Alec were turned. Once she figured out Marcus's gift she frowned.

"What is wrong my love?" Aro asked.

"Do I have a special gift?" Bella asked.

"I believe you do"

"Really what is it?" Bella asked.

"Well none of our gifts seem to work on you….so I think you possess a shield to protect you and others from harm" Aro said.

"Really?" Bella smiled.

"Yes" Aro chuckled as he kissed her neck.

Then one of their assistants came in.

"I'm sorry for interrupting but you have some visitors that demand to see you right this minute" she said in a thick Italian accent.

"Who is it?" Aro asked.

"The Cullen's" she replied.

"The Cullen's…..hmm this shall be interesting bring them in" Aro smirked.

Bella nervously moved away from Aro and moved into the shadows _Cullen's…Edward?_ She thought. Then a very angry looking Edward came in and Carlisle followed closely behind him.

"Aro! Give Bella back!" Edward growled.

"I'm afraid I can't do that" Aro laughed.

"Let me see her!" Edward demanded.

"Very well….Bella my dear will you come join us please?" Aro asked nicely.

Bella nervously bit her lip but it felt strange with her new sharp teeth and she walked out of the shadows. Once Edward saw her his face turned blank.

"W-what did you…." He muttered.

"Don't tell me you turned her!" Carlisle said in shock.

"Why yes I did…doesn't she look absolutely stunning? You see Edward she no longer your Frail Bella Sawn….she's my beautiful Isabella Volturi"

"Isabella Volturi?" Edward echoed.

"I-I'm sorry Edward" Bella stuttered as she stood behind Aro hiding her face.

"Bella you have to pick" Edward frowned.

Bella nervously looked to Aro then back at Edward _I love Aro…but I also love Edward…what do I do?_ She thought sadly.

"Go ahead my dear your free to choose whom ever you wish" Aro whispered.

Then Bella looked at Carlisle who had sadness in his golden eyes. Then Bella frowned and looked curiously back at Marcus and Caius for any type of advice but their eyes were on Edward and Carlisle. Edward moved closer to Bella but Jane and Alec stood in front of him.

"Do not fret….let him by he will not harm us" Aro smiled.

Jane and Alec nodded and moved aside. Then Edward took Bella's cold hands in his.

"Bella…I love you…and I always will love you….not matter who you choose I wont be mad at you I promise" Edward whispered.

Bella nodded and let go of Edward's hands _Edward he was my first love…he was the one I wanted to give me immortality…but Aro I love him, he treats me well and he's the one who gave me this extraordinary life…_ Bella thought. Then she walked over to Aro and grabbed his hand.

"I choose…Aro….because he did not hesitate to be with me forever" Bella whispered.

"Bella he doesn't love you!" Edward snarled.

"Oh but I do my dear Edward…. I love Bella more than the waking world! She is my own personal sun light threw all these year's I've never felt this warm as I do now" Aro said. Bella tightened her grip on his hand and smiled at his kind words.

"B-Bella you don't know what your saying they are monsters!" Edward said.

"I'm sorry Edward but I've made my choice" Bella said.

"You may stay for dinner if you like I believe the tour group will be here soon" Aro smiled.

Edward said nothing and just clenched his fists.

"No…but thank you for inviting us…..but I'm afraid we must be going Aro, Marcus, Caius…..Bella" Carlisle whispered as he pulled Edward out of the room.

Bella looked at Aro nervously and he slipped his arm around her waist.

"Do you regret it?" he asked softly.

"No… I'm certain it's you I love" Bella smiled as she barred her face in his neck.


End file.
